The Unexpected Guests On Earth
by Zorarka
Summary: I never knew that my life would end up this way. I'm just a girl that watches Law of Talos stuff, why did this happen to me? Why did I have to be the one to deal with these animated guys? I may never know.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hey there, I'm Cimitrea, but my friends call me Cimi for short. I'm a sixteen year old girl with poofy, curly, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. I normally wear a plain, white shirt, baggy, blue pants, gray shoes, and a golden heart necklace I got from my grandmother.

At the moment I'm sitting through the last class of the school day, History.

Worst. Subject. Ever.

It wasn't the class itself but more of the long, boring lessons that I've heard the last school year, and the year before that. What was the point in teaching the same thing over and over again? I could just buy a book and read it instead of having to listen to the teacher, who (oddly) was my favorite one, go about teaching the same lesson about something that I already know was really important for how we got there where we were today.

I sometimes disagree with that.

Anyway let's not get off topic too much.

"Hey," A girl next to me nugged my arm with her elbow, whispering, "You look bored. What's wrong? History I bet."

I looked over. The girl who whispered to me was my best friend, Serene.

She's a year older than me. Short, crazy brown hair, brown eyes, and pale-ish skin. She mostly wore a baggy shirt, some shorts, and flip-flops.

She was odd. I first met her after a performance of a play, she was one of the people in the play. I found out that she was into cartoon fan-doms, not something I saw much around here... other than from my two brothers anyway. We ended up talking for a while. Then after that we grew our friendship by sharing fan-doms with each other. But what makes her a little odd is that she likes to insult people. Now I don't mean in a bully kind of way I mean like playfully insulting. It's the only humor she knew. I didn't really take her insults as anything bad, so I play along in the insults. She'd tell me that I was stupid, I would call her an idiot, she'd call me a moron. Life is pretty good with a friend that I can understand... most of the time.

"What's the point in this lesson?" I whispered back to her, "We've heard it a million times."

"Pfft don't be stupid," She said, "I bet it's because you're a moron and we all have to go through it because of you."

Knowing that she was only joking, I shrugged, "Maybe."

Suddenly I saw something near the window. I looked over directly at it, but I was gone as soon as it appeared... what ever it was. I then got a feeling that I was being watched. It was odd, I've had the feeling for over a week now.

"Hey, what are you lookin at?" Serene asked.

"Hm?" I looked at her, "Oh nothing... I just thought I saw something."

"Well stop it before the teacher notices," She said.

"Would it matter?" I asked her, "Today's the last day of school anyway, it's not like I'll get detention for a week."

"Okay suit yourself," She said and went back to doodling in her note book.

Who's the one not paying attention?

…

Okay, I admit that I also doodle while the lesson is taking place but hey, what else is there to do?

Oh and about that last day thing.

It was the last day of school for it will be summer break. The break will last at least three months. Not only that but guess what.

I get the freaking house all to myself. Isn't that wonderful?

Reasons for that. My parents are going on a vacation, me and my brother's told them that maybe this summer they needed the time to sit back and relax from all the work. Where my dad works was being fixed after something happened, it was a big rock that fell out of the sky, it hit right where dad was going to deal with this summer, but now that he doesn't have to deal with it he can go on vacation. As for mom, she stays at home all the time, making sure that we have something to eat when we get home from stuff.

My brothers, who's names are Steven and Jimster, are going to New York. This isn't the first time Steven has been there though. This will be his second time going there. Last time he went there I went with him, which is where I got a pink New York sweater. This time he wanted to take Jimster with him, he though it would be good for the kid to be away from all the creations he's been doing for a while. Their trip would last as long as mom's and dads, but they can come home anytime they wanted. Plus Steven had to go to New York to help with a job he got a while ago, they thought that sense he was going to be there that he could help with a few things.

Now would be a good time to say that both of my brothers are mechanics as well as inventors. And the job Steven is part of needed him, they also said that Jimster could help a bit, even if it was going against the fact that Steven wanted him to relax from stuff like that.

Oh and also.

Steven is four years older than me, he's kind of an out and about kind of guy. He wears a black shirt most of the time, gray baggy pants, and black shoes.

Jimster is two years younger than me, when he has an idea, there's no stopping him from making what he has in mind (Unless it's chores... then he kinda has to stop and do that). You would mostly see him in a blue, green, red, or gray shirt. The colors change every day. He wears blue jeans, and he will wear white shoes.

Like most families we have our ups and downs. I would get into a fight with my brothers and sometimes it goes as far as yelling at the top of my lungs to get them to quiet down. But in the end we all love each other vary much, even if it doesn't look like it.

Also yeah I have money... but I don't have a job, I get my money for helping mom around the house after school, plus my brother said that he would send half his work check money over to me so that I can pay for stuff like food if I didn't have enough.

I started doodling again after a while of thinking.

What was I drawing?

I was drawing Karl from the Law of Talos animation tournament I watched, I was into it sense I was thirteen, around the time I met Serene. I never really got tired of that, even if it never continued. It was sad that Karl was bashed in the head at the end of it. Unknown-Person didn't really want Karl to be human so he just had him get a pickaxe, The Climber's pickaxe.

Not only was I drawing Karl but I was drawing others as well. I drew Chimbley, Mizuno, Annie, The Professor, Steffi and Benzene, even Spoiler.

Gosh dang it Spoiler, I have a freaking fan-girl crush on him. I admit every word of it. I mean at first when I saw him I was like 'Oh a cyborg with a talking sword, I guess that's cool.' But then after a while I found it hard to NOT draw this guy, then I soon found out that I was forming a little fan-girl crush on him. Could you blame me? The guy is awesome and somehow just really handsome.

Also the Black Ace dude, he's awesome too. He's really freaky, I wouldn't want that guy reading me bedtime stories. He's cool, but for some reason every time I see him I get the felling that he might actually try to kill me some day. Why I got these feelings I didn't think I would ever know, maybe it was his face, I think that maybe it's finally starting to scare me a bit.

I went back to daydreaming about stuff like what would happen if I actually met them.

That was till the school bell rang.

I almost jumped out of my set as teenagers were walking out of class, or just talking in the back of the room, gossiping about random crap I bet. I sighed after my heart slowed down from the mini heart attack, the bell always seems to get me at the worst times. I started getting my things together while I tried not to listen to waht the gossiping girls behind me where saying.

I knew they were talking about me while they gossiped. But hey why should I care. One of those girls was Nelcy Cleathen. She liked to pick on me, the 'head of the school' she called herself. When I first came to this school she tried to make my life terrible.

Yeah. She Tryed.

She was calling me fat, ugly, other things that a pre-schooled little girl bully would say to a sensitive, poor little girl (Who I would help if I saw this happen instead of just stand around like a idiot). But there are times where she actually tries.

She's a red haired chick. I'm not saying that I don't like Red heads, I just don't like her. She's preppy, always in a short skirt and a really pink shirt. She wears a lot of make up and crap like that, I swear she's scarier than a barbie doll.

Speaking of her.

"Hey pot head," She said from behind me.

"Yes Mis.I-Think-I'm-The-Best?" Serene asked.

Nelcy looked at her, "I wasn't talking to you weirdo."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh I'm just wondering, sense your going to be alone this summer, would you like to have a party?" She asked.

Wow. Just wow. Does she really think I'd agree to this? I know what she'll do. She'll trash the house with her friends, then go off like nothing happened. Yeah. Like I'll fall for that.

"I'm sorry to ruin your 'perfect' plan to make me look bad, but no," I told her.

She made a weird sound, I can't even tell you how annoying it was, and she said, "Well fine nerd."

"She's not a nerd, she's just smarter than you," Serene told her.

Nelcy made that noise again, "Ugly b#$% ."

Serene cracked her knuckles, "Say that again."

"You heard me," Nelcy put her hands on her hips.

Serene turned around for a minute to walk away.

"Ohhhhhh," Nelcy started and walked twords her, "What's wrong? Is the ugly b#$% gonna cry n-"

Just then Serene turned around and punched her face.

"About time someone punched her," I said, "I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

We heard A grumble from Nelcy, then she and her friends just ran off.

"... So want to go out for lunch?" Serene asked me.

I looked at her and sighed, "Sorry, But mom wanted me to be right home after school. You know, to feed the dog, cats, and bird."

"Oh right," She said.

Yeah I'm not completely alone this summer. I got my animals to keep me company.

"How about you come over tonight for dinner?" I asked her.

"Sounds good," She said as she walked away, "See ya later!"

Hm... I guess she must have known that I didn't bring my truck with me. Other wise she would ask me for a ride home (Mostly because she loves the shot-gun seat).

"Uhh yeah see ya!" I called then walked out of the school building.

Uh oh there's that felling again.

The felling that I was being watched.

This is the first time I ever felt this while being outside. The more I walked the stronger the feeling got. I finally stopped at one point and looked around. After finding nothing, I shrugged and continued walking. Maybe I wasn't feeling to well and I was mistaking it for thinking someone was watching me. I finally decided that I would take the back way home. It was a bit longer, but hey, I just thought that maybe a nature walk would help.

After about a minute of walking though this nice mini forest I heard a strange sound coming from the trees, as if a person were jumping from tree to tree. And it was getting louder. I looked where I heard it, and a squirrel suddenly dropped dead from on of the branches.

I looked at it and said, "I love animals and all, but it kinda sucks to be you at the moment."

The dead squirrel twitched then did nothing else.

How did it die anyway?

Maybe it got a heart attack, that seems like a logical explanation.

"Gee, what ever gave you a heart attack I wouldn't want to meet up with it," I said.

I suddenly heard a chuckle. Sounded like it came from behind me.

"Well now, little girl what would you do if you met this 'it'~?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Meeting

Author's Note

_I didn't add one to the first chapter, but for now on I will have an Author's Note for my chapters. To let you all know, this is a RE-written version of the original I made, this one is just more detailed and easier to understand. Now where did we leave off again? Oh right. Carry on._

I knew that voice. I couldn't mistake it for anything else. I would never dream of mistaking it.

I turned my head slowly.

I gasped at the sight.

It was really him. Not his voice actor but it was really HIM. The murdering, back-stabbing, statue, Karl.

The hair was blond/yellow, his eyes seemed to have been drawn in. He had the bandana, the trench coat, the white, long sleeved shirt, brown pants, and brown boots. But he also had the gray spots where he had to repair himself, even the scar was there.

Well of coerce he was still going to have that scar.

Oh and he was animated, so there was no way that it could be Mr. Tea-And-Crumpets in a Karl cosplay.

I faced him directly. Then suddenly pinched myself.

"O...ow," I shook my arm a bit.

"Now why'd you do that~?" Karl asked me.

Even though he was grinning I could tell he was confused.

"I'm making sure that I'm not dreaming," I told him.

Great, now I'm talking to him. Well this is wonderful. Talking to a statue that has the choice of killing me anyway he wants to kill me. I might as well start my last praying wishes.

"Look if you're going to kill me," I started, "Let me pray first so that I die admitting things that I never will be able to admit."

He just looked at me.

Then he laughed saying, "I'm not going to kill you, Zorarka~"

Fudge... he knows my DeviantArt name. Isn't that just lovely?

"I just need some..." He paused for a minute, either trying to find the word or just not wanting to say it, "... help... I need help... You should know what it is~"

Gee I wonder what that is. I've read enough fanfictions on DA to know what he's talking about.

So I'm just going to act like a stupid person and just ask this, "And why me? Isn't there like... hundreds of different DA users that are fans of you?"

"Well you were closer," Karl told me, "I didn't want to use up my energy, and sense you were closer than anyone else I decided to make you help me."

Okay so first he kinda asked me to help, meaning I had a choice. Now he's making me help him, meaning I'm going to help even if I don't want to. Why would I want to help him anyway? He KILLS people.

….

Then again there's really nothing to do this summer.

Wait... what am I thinking? This is a talking statue that murders people and can kill me if I don't cooperate. Then he could just find the next closest person... oh gosh he'd go to Serene next would he?

Anyway he needs energy, meaning he and Arma can't kill anyone without risking anything.

Wait.

Where is Arma?

"Also," Karl said, "Arma isn't with me at the moment, when we got here we were separated."

…..

That still doesn't mean he can't kill me. He will find ways, I'm sure he will.

Now I'm going to be an annoying little brat and ask him things for no reason.

"You know, I have a friend who doesn't live that far away from me," I told him, "So why didn't you go to her?"

"You mean Nightmaresdreaming~?" He asked, "Well yes I could have gone to her, but there's one problem. She's not the one who's going to be alone this summer."

Oooooohh.

"I see what you did there," I said.

I guess Karl is smarter than I thought. He doesn't want to be seen by the people here, he must know something like if he's seen some people would take him in for experiments... where he could lose all his energy and die. For some reason that kinda made me want to help him more than I didn't want to.

He started walking near me.

"You know what~?" Karl asked, "You look a lot like that little icon person of yours~ The Curly, poofy, brown hair. The dark brown eyes... but the only things missing are the pink sweater, and the wolf ears and tail~"

He put his hand through my hair. I flinched at this. He was either looking for ears or he was just pointing out where they would be.

"Too bad you don't have those, I would have actually been surprised~" He said as he backed away a bit and sighed, " But hey, I guess in this world something like that is impossible."

Wait.. if that's impossible then how is a cartoon statue that randomly appeared here possible? I may never know... unless I ask him.

"So where were you going~?" Karl asked, "All this week I saw you take the busy root way home. In fact I wasn't planing on showing myself till you got home. But then when I saw you go this way I was a bit confused. Going to see a friend~?"

….

He's the reason why I felt like I was being watched is he? That would make sense, cause how else could he know where I live and how I get there? And also how could he know that I was going to be alone for three months? If he was just any guy I would yell out "stalker" and throw that dead squirrel at him.

Speaking of that squirrel.

"So what did you do to the squirrel?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Oh the rodent?" He looked at it, "Oh I was just passing by it, it seemed to freak out at the sight of me."

So I was right. It died of shock. Or a heart attack... or is that the same as..? nevermind.

"Now back to my question~" Karl said.

Sh#t.

I was hoping that he forgot about that.

"No I was just taking the long root to the main tree," I told him

Karl looked at me, confused.

I sighed, "I'm taking the long way home."

"Oh okay," Karl said, "Why didn't you say so earlier~?"

Que the facepalm.

For a statue he really needs to hang around teenagers more often.

Wait...

Nope nevermind, he doesn't need that type of torture. And MOST of the teenagers I know are Twilight lovers and he REALLY doesn't need that torture either.

Gah why does the books and the movies even exist? It's like watching your best friend die. To me it's that horrible.

"Let's just get to your house know okay~?" Karl said.

I stood there for a minute, deciding on my answer.

Then without warning he grabbed me, put me on one of his shoulders, and started running.

"WTF!?" I yelled.

"You were taking to long~" He said, " So I'm just going to assume that it's an 'okay'~"

I sighed as he chuckled.

Though now I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something.

Well I guess I'll figure that out later.

**And that's the end of that chapter. If I've made any mistakes in anything please tell me in the reviews.  
I accept good and bad reviews. I don't really care about what kind I get.**


	3. Chapter 3: We're Home

After about two minutes of being on Karl's shoulder, we got to the house. It wasn't big, just three bed rooms (My parents room, My brothers room, and my room), a Living room that takes up 1/3 of the house, a small kitchen (that is like eight feet long and 4 feet wide) which is connected to the decent sized dinning room, to bathrooms (Both small), to hallways (vary short ones, one leads to my brothers room and one is at the back door entrance) and a washroom (Which also happens to be my parents closet at the same time).

Karl went to the back yard, I guess because of the fact that my front door there's a road. It wasn't a busy road, about thirty or forty cars a day, five to ten people walking by the house a day. Some random visits from some people that built a church about a hundred yards from my home (And the construction would keep me up all night... how bothersome). Asking me and my family questions that we didn't really answer.

Yes I'm Christian.

No I didn't care about going to that church.

Besides why do that when My family reads the bible every Sunday? (And sometimes over the week). And we sometimes visit my cousin's church. It wasn't as big and fancy as the one just across the street but it was better because it didn't need all that fancy stuff, it didn't need to look special, we just needed to believe that it was special.

Off topic aren't I?

Sigh.

Karl put me down (And I'm sure that's gonna leave a nice big mark in my gut). That's when I realized my legs were wobbly. Not to much of a problem.

Until I walked a few steps to the door.

A stupid stick was there and I tripped on it. And thanks to the wobbliness I landed on the ground.

"Well don't be falling all over the place~" Karl chuckled.

I looked at him, "I didn't fall, I attacked the ground."

Yet an other confused look on Karl's face.

"Just help me up," I told him.

Karl did that and helped me up.

But then shoved me into the door.

Now my face hurts.

Ignoring the pain AND want to smack Karl across the face. I got the keys from my pocket. Though as soon as I pulled them out, there was a loud bark.

This made Karl flinch. I had to stop myself from laughing at this. The bark was from my dog Perdi (Yes it's the same name as the Dog from 101 Dalmatians). She's not a Dalmatian, but hey who cares? Perdi is a black little dog, about eight or nine years old. She's a mix Between a Black lab and a Jack Rustle.

…

And now there goes the singing.

"I Left My Heart~" It started, "In San Fran Cisco~"

That was the bird. An Amazon Parrot hybrid. Her name is Susey. Such a beautiful bird. When she gets excited she won't stop till thirty minutes later. Her main color in feathers are green, while there are yellow little feathers on her neck, some red feathers on her wings, and some purple feathers acting as it they where spots, therefor their position is random.

Perdi barked again as I opened the door. And then Karl hid behind me.

"Wow Karl... you kinda OOC at the moment," I said to him. He just looked at me, his left eye twitching.

I looked back at him, "I'm guessing that you-"

"I did know that you had pets," Karl interrupted keeping his grin, "But that dog really made it hard for me to spy on you, and it scares me because it barks at the most unexpected times!"

Wow... I'm gonna guess that he almost fell out of a tree because of my dog. It would make sense.

I walked into the house as my dog stopped for a moment. She went over to Karl, sniffing at his legs.

"Stay away from me!" Karl said.

That's when she started barking again.

I wouldn't say this out loud but it was really funny watching Karl be a coward with the dog barking at him. I actually wanted to leave it that way.

Sadly I didn't end up doing that. Because I knew that Karl would get annoyed with it and just strangle the poor girl to death. Then I really wouldn't help him.

Anyway

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a treat for her. And as soon as I walked back into the living room Perdi looked at me.

"Be a good girl," I told her.

She walked over to me.

"Now sit."

She did so.

"Stay."

I put the treat on her nose.

"Staaaay."

…...

"Good Girl," I said.

She flipped the treat in the air then caught it. Going under the table in the dinning room and munching down on it.

Karl was staring at her.

"Karl," I said, getting his attention, "She's not going to hurt you, stop being a coward."

Karl's left eye twitched.

I better say something before he decides to kill me then ask Serene for help... Of coerce she wouldn't really help him if he killed me... I think.

"Anyway I'm going to get a snack," I told him, "So just... don't do anything to my dog and don't kill the bird if she, by any chance, starts quoting things that MAY be familiar to you."

He looked like he was about to ask something. But then stopped do to an interruption from Susey.

"Oh Hey, Hello," She said.

She sounded almost exactly like Karl.

Karl looked at the bird. Left eye twitching again.

"Hate isn't the solution, it's the mean," She quoted.

Karl looked back at me. I did nothing but nervously smile and laugh. Then went into the kitchen as the bird kept quoting things Karl has said in the animations. I hoped that Karl wasn't thinking of a way to kill my bird, that would be unacceptable... even though Susey doesn't really like me and only ever talks when I'm not around... or she just screams. And that gets annoying.

I got a snickers bar out of the fridge... What I love snickers.

Anyway I walked out of the kitchen, into the living room. Only to find that Karl wasn't there.

'Well at least the bird's alive,' I thought.

I walked over to Susey and she stopped talking.

D #& bird.

I walked around a bit. I didn't find Karl anywhere.

Until I got to my room that is.

I walked into the room.

"Well this room is a mess~" Karl said.

At least he's back to the normal tone of voice he has.

"Ever clean~?" He turned to me. I guess he knew I was there.

"Yes," I answered, "Not too often though."

"Well why not~?" He asked, "Not that I care or anything, but you seem like-"

"The kind of girl who liked keeping her room clean?" I guessed, "No... not really. I'd rather die."

Yeah I don't clean my room much. When I do clean it, it just gets back to it's normal unclean way in a matter of days. So I normally don't clean... Unless it's cloths, I really don't like my cloths lying around, other wise some guy will break in and take something stupid like one of my bras or underwear...

Okay that just made this really awkward... uhhhh, anyway.

Karl was looking through my stuff. Like piles of paper in my room.

"Well now~" Karl said, "You're more of a fan-girl than I thought you were. Though I'm mostly seeing pictures of this robot~ You should know that I've seen him before~"

Karl was holding up a picture and looking at it. A picture of Spoiler.

"I remember his name~" Karl continued his sentence, "It's was Spoiler~ Of coerce as a head he didn't look to tough."

Gee I wonder why.

"But now that I've seen what he really looks like," He said, "When I think about it, he would have been an interesting opponent to fight~"

I was about to say something.

"And yes I've seen the animations of him," He interrupted.

Okay how much does this guy know about Spoiler?

"Of coerce I couldn't really hear what was being said, sense I was watching you watch it from out a window," He pointed out.

Okay he needs to stop talking before my head explodes.

I need to ask him something important so that his mouth stops talking about things that aren't really that important right now.

"Karl?" I said.

"Yes?" He looked at me.

"I need to ask you something important," I told him, "So how about we go out to the living room so that what ever you have to say doesn't make me stand here for a long time."

"Sure~" He answered as he put the picture down.

I walked out of my room, Karl following, and went to the living room. We sat down on the couch.

"Okay," I started, "Now I want to know one thing and one thing only... for now."

"And what's that~?" Karl asked.

I looked at him, "How did you get to my world?"

Karl didn't expect that. In fact the question took him almost completely off guard. He looked down. The face that was on him now was one that was in deep thought. Trying to figure out an answer I guess.

"Well," He said, "It's not like anything you would ever understand right away."

"Try me," I told him.

He looked at me. Looking for any sign of a possible joke, or maybe that I really didn't want to know.

Why would I ask a question if I didn't want to know something?

He  
sighed

"Fine, I'll tell you."

**Wow you have survived yet another chapter.  
Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Story Time

(Karl's P.O.V)

So Zorarka wants to know how I got here? This is a difficult question. It's not that I can't really explain it but more of I really didn't want to have to tell her this until... maybe a few days from now. Maybe I can get her to change her mind.

"Well," I said, "It's not like anything you would ever understand right away."

"Try me," She told me.

I looked at her.

Please tell me she's joking, or that she might not really want to know.

…...

Sigh. Well, I guess I can't get out of this one.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I said, "It happened just a week ago..."

(Flashback)

It was just after the tournament ended. Arma and I were going along the streets. Arma also fixed me while she was at it, picking up some of the pieces and putting them together and all. And that strange light also gave me a strange energy boost. Just enough for about two weeks, maybe three depending on how careful I am with using it.

Anyway.

"Thanks for fixing me Arma~" I said as I walked among the alleyways of Title, "Though sadly we lost our tournament... Well better luck next time I guess~"

Arma looked at me, (Are you not mad about this fact?)

"What? Oh no," I told her, "Such a silly thing to say Arma~ I'm a little disappointed, but not mad~"

Arma landed on my head, (Are you sure? Because if you change your mind we could find someone to kill.)

"Splendid Idea Arma~!" I exclaimed, "Truly the best one you've had sense we got here~"

Arma just nodded.

"So," I said, "I was wondering. Where did you go when that strange light form across town appeared?"

Arma was about to answer, but then we both felt an energy serge.

"What was that?" I asked.

Arma didn't answer, instead she flew towards the source of it.

"Hey! Wait up!" I said as I followed her.

I followed Arma for some time, what ever it was. It was a strong energy source from what I could tell sense it was so far away. Odd thing was we didn't feel it until just a few minutes ago. Maybe it just appeared? No, that couldn't be possible. Nothing like that could ever happen... could it?

We finally came across a building, the source seemed to be coming from inside. Could it be? No, it can't be her, or the power itself either, this feels different. Like it was a energy slowly shattering into pieces as it kept going on in the world. Not only that, besides the shattering energy it's a strong one. Like I explained earlier. Something is up with it.

"Arma, if you please," I said as I stretched my arm out.

Arma didn't need to be told twice, she landed on my hand and formed into a hammer. With her I smashed into the wall. I smashed it becuase, well, who needs doors? Not me that's for sure.

"Thank you my lovely friend," I mused.

Arma bowed, then looked back up at the source.

It was bright. I know I'm a statue but for some reason this light made me have to shadow my eyes. I found it odd. Light really shouldn't effect me, but like I said this one did. All I could see was brightness and then something in the middle of that light. I tried getting a better look at it but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't see it clear enough.

What I can tell you about the object is that it wasn't vary big, and it was box shaped, but anything else like details and other things I couldn't get. The box also seemed to be the source of the energy. Another odd thing. This is turning out to be a really weird day.

After about another minute, Arma flew to it.

"Hey! Arma! What are you doing!?" I called.

Nothing.

"Arma! Answer me!" I called again.

No answer.

I called one more time, "Arma! This isn't-"

That's when I realized that I couldn't feel Arma's energy anymore. She just...

Vanished.

I stood there for a couple more minutes, wondering what I should do. I soon started getting worried about her even though I knew that her energy was just gone like that.

I finally got out of my shock and ran towards the source of the energy.

The next thing I knew I was laying down on the ground of a forest. I sat up and looked around. I saw a few ravens, but they looked odd, so obviously non of them were Arma.

"Arma?" I called, "Are you here?"

Nothing happened.

I sighed and stood up, "Well... this place most likely isn't anywhere near Title... I can no longer feel the energy of The Law Of Talos... In fact where ever I am the energy is vary different."

Not only that but the transportation of that box thing gave me about a little more energy, I have about a few more hours than I had before. I guess that's good. But I wish that it could have given me more energy. I guess I'll just have to be thankful for it.

Now time to search for Arma. She possibly wondered off to explore.

(End of Flashback)

"And That's how I got into this world~" I told her, "I must admit though, this world has such strange yet amazing features~"

I looked over at her, she was staring at me.

"What~?" I asked, "Cat got your tongue, Zorakra~?"

She blinked, "That isn't my real name."

"Really~?" I said, "Well that's odd."

"It's just a DeviantArt username," She told me, "My real name is Cimitrea."

Cimitrea? That's an odd name. I've never heard anything like it before. Yet vary interesting at the same time.

"Now... I doing really think you told me everything I needed to know," She said.

"Hmmm~?" I looked at her, "But I told you how I got here~"

She looked at me.

Something told me that she also wanted to know how I was about to find her on the website I found... another thing I didn't really want to explain, but then again if she's going to help me I'm going to have to cooperate. I could just kill her and then leave to see this NightmaresDreaming. But I didn't want to waist the energy doing all that. I might as well tell her how I discovered her.

I sighed, "And then that would be it?"

"Yes, I would leave you alone for a while," She said.

"Alright fine," I said, "So, continuing where we left off..."

(Flashback (Again))

I stayed in the forest for a while, everything looked vary different. I was so busy looking around that I almost forgot about my search for Arma.

I looked up at the sky, "Deary me, it's getting late already. How time flies when you're not paying attention to it." I looked around, "It will be harder to look for Arma in the dark, but I'm sure that she can see me if I don't see her."

I decided to keep walking. After what seemed like hours I came across a large building. A church no doubt. I've seen one before, back in Title, but it was nearly in ruins... now it's in complete ruins after what happened recently. I looked over to the left, there were houses and lights were off.

…...

"One kill without Arma won't kill me~" I said to myself. I quietly ran up to the houses and jumped into the trees, "Question is which house of some unlucky victim should I chose?" I decided that the left side of the neighborhood was a good choice. I noticed a trailer park. But that wouldn't be any good, I would get caught there. The three white houses didn't seem to have anyone worth killing. There was this little, red bricked house, but I didn't see-

Wait.

Is there a light on in that red house?

I decided to take a closer look. Getting on one of the tress in front of the house where the light was seen.

"Who could be up at such a long hour?" I asked myself. I jumped out of the tree getting closer to the window, the blinds where up so I could see who was in there. So I looked.

There was a female human, poofy, brown hair... it kinda reminded me of Rachel... but not as long. Anyway she was sitting at a computer. On a website no doubt. I looked a bit closer. It seemed to be called DeviantArt, and she was talking to someone on it. NightmaresDreaming, an odd yet really interesting name. Also the girl's name seemed to be Zorarka.

This girl might not be able to see the light of day when I show myself.

Wait a minute.

What's that she's watching?

On another website she had open, she was watching a video. Named Law of Talos. But what really got to me is that these videos were about me. I stood there as she watched each one. Including the one just a few hours before Arma and I felt the energy and before I got stranded here. What was even more odd is that these videos were posted years ago, and yet these events took place only earlier today.

"Hmmmm," I studied this more, "Maybe I won't kill her, maybe she can... be of use to me." I grinned at the thought of having this human under my control, "Then after she is of no use I'll kill her."

I chuckled quietly, "But first I need to find out more about this 'Zorarka'. And find out when she'll be alone for a while."

(End of Flashback)

"So I watched you for about... a week," I told her, "And that's how I got to find out about you're Deviant art."

(Cimitrea's P.O.V)

I started staring at him again.

"Something wrong Cimi~?" He asked.

"So you were planning on killing me," I said.

"Oh but I won't kill you till after you help me~" He said as he grinned.

Okay. So he won't kill me till after I have made use to him. Do I still want to help him?

Yes.

Yes I do.

* * *

**Hello there people who has read this. Hope you enjoyed reading this and finally getting to know how Karl got there. This has been fun hasn't it? Not having to wait a long time for a flipping chapter because I already had it done. Well guess what?  
That kind of thing is over. I'm up to my latest chapter (Which is chapter five, and I'm almost done with it). So for my future's sake, I am sorry in advance for my slow developing in chapters. Chapters will take long. I hope you will understand. Anyway thank you again for reading. I like to hear about what you have to say about this, good or bad. If I've misspelled anything please tell me. Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5: What The Heck?

I will help this psycho out even if it kills me.

I looked at the time.

5:26 pm.

Nice... no wonder why my stomach is aching... and I didn't even have lunch.

D %# it, I should have known that the Snickers I had wasn't going to fill me up... meh.

I got up and walked over to the truck keys. I reached out to get them, until a hand stopped me by grabbing my right wrist.

"What do you think you're doing~?" Karl asked.

I looked at him, "I'm going to to get myself something to eat. And I need this arm if I'm going to drive. I don't know if you know this already but it's vary hard to drive a stick-shift with one arm."

That clued him in on something... Like the F% $ing fact that his hand is nearly crushing my wrist to the point where it might break.

He let go of my wrist.

I grabbed my keys and walked to the door.

"Karl," I said.

He looked at me.

"I'll be gone for about forty minutes. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," I told him as I walked out the door.

(Karl's P.O.V)

Wait what?

Don't do anything stupid? Why would I ever do that?

….

Okay yes I did do stupid things before now shut up.

I looked around the house. Then decided to sit down on the couch. 'About forty minutes' she said... what am I going to do between now and forty minutes?

Something nudged my led.

I looked down to see Cimi's dog, Perdi. She was holding a rope like thing. She put it down by my feet.

(Play?), She said.

I looked at her, "Play? What do you mean by that?"

(Play rope), She looked at he rope and back at me.

This is confusing. What should I do? I've never played with a dog before. I picked up the rope.

Wait a minute... this is that same rope Cimi would use. She would pick it up, do something to excite her, then the both tug on it. Tug-Of-War. I've seen that game being played a lot through my years back at Pirate's Cove... at least I would never have to go there again after I find my energy source. I'd be free to do what I wanted.

Anyway.

I held the rope in her face, "So you want the play~?"

The dog started jumping around, (Yes! Yes! I wanna play! I wanna play!)

She grabbed the rope and started tugging on it. This surprised me a bit, seeing is how that happened a lot faster than I expected. But hey, my sudden appearance here is just as unexpected as the dog being a bit playful around me even when she clearly didn't like me earlier. Well what else I'm I going to do? I'm not going out to risk getting seen... again. Yes, someone almost saw me about a day before I met Cimi in person. It was rather difficult to keep an eye on her when she walked around, plus it rained that day and I almost fell off the roof of a building, here was a human where I could have been seen too.

(About five minutes later)

Perdi got tired of playing rather quickly. She was laying down on a two seated couch that looked like it was in front of a wood stove. Interesting.

Anyway sense there was nothing else to do I might as well look around more.

I went back into Cimi's room, finding something I didn't notice before. A box. At first I was sure it was the same one I saw, but no, the size was wrong. The top of it was open, and something furry was in it.

I walked over to it and saw a cat lying down on towels. It was white and dark gray fur. I assumed it was the cat I kept seeing before, but looking at it more this one had a tail.

The other cat I saw had the same fur colors, but no tail. I wonder why I've never seen this one. But if one things for sure, is that Cimi has a lot of animals living in her home.

Back to the cat in the box. It looked rather round, I'd have to ask Cimi about this. Maybe it ate too much. Who knows better than Cimi sense she owns it, at least I think she does. The cat looked up at me.

"Why hello~" I said.

(Oh hi there), The cat sat up a little and it's head tilted, (Who are you?)

Assuming of what I can hear, it's a female.

I knelled down, "I'm Karl~ And you are~?"

(Joe), She told me, (Are you the one that Pearl and Perdi kept seeing all this week?)

"Why yes I am~ how'd you guess~?" I asked.

(They kept saying things like there being a animated guy spying on Cimi), Joe plainly said, (That and Susey wouldn't stop saying those quotes every time you where, supposingly, seen by her. Susey does have amazing eye sight.)

Well this cat listens well. I'm actually surprised.

"Well this was a great talk~" I said, cutting our conversation short, "I'm going to just look around now sense there's nothing better to do~"

(Okay), She said as she lay back down in the box.

Now for some more looking around.

I found a lot of stuff in Cimi's room. Like a little stuffed guy with a big white head, big black eyes, and a black suit. A case with glasses in it. A cat like toy on one of her shelves, which I found out could transform. The TV and gaming consoles were under Cimi's bed, it was up in the air, so the TV and gaming stuff could fit under it.

After finding all this stuff I decided to finally check out the other rooms. I went to a room that was down a rather short hall, it was narrow as well. Going into the room I saw pictures of fish-boy.

"Interesting~" I said as I looked around.

All I found in that room was more gaming consoles, a TV, and shelves filled with technology. I assumed this was Cimi's brothers' room. Nothing much to look at.

I went into the bigger bedroom. Nothing much in there other than a TV and gaming consoles. If there's another thing I've learned about this house, is that there are a lot of gaming consoles and TVs. How in the world can this family afford all this stuff and not live in a house that at least had a second floor? That's beyond me. Though it was still bigger on the inside. Sort of.

I looked at the time. It's been about forty minutes by now. She should be home soon.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Followed by a voice, and the dog barking. Though I could still hear the voice itself.

"Cimi? You home?" A female voice came from the door, "If not I'm coming in there myself."

I looked at the door in a bit of panic, that was the voice of Cimi's friend. Okay hiding time... but where?

The closet in the boys room.

I ran into the boys room and hid in the closet, it wasn't big, but not too small either, so I was able to fit.

The last thing I heard was the sound of Cimi's friend calling out, and a car pulling into the driveway.

(Cimitrea's P.O.V)

I went out to get some pizza, two boxes. I haven't mentioned this before but it was friday, friday is pizza day for me. Anyway I pulled into the driveway of my house. I noticed something that was... odd. Serene's doom bug was here. She always seems to come here in that.

My surprise of seeing that grew into a realization and a question. Karl's in the house. And how long has the doom bug been there?

I got out of the car, hoping that Karl didn't do anything to poor Serene, grabbed the pizza, and walked to the front door. Going into the house.

"Serene!" I called, "You better not be dead other wise I'm going to be mad at a certain SOMEONE!"

Serene suddenly poked her head around the corner, "Mad at who? Yourself?"

I looked at her, and blinked, "Errrrrr... yeah... myself."

"You look shocked," She pointed out, "Did your brain suddenly just exploded about the fact that you forgot that you invited me over here?"

Oh... I forgot about that.

"I... uhhh... forgot about it," I said.

"Well stop derping," She told me, "Geez man. Now what are we eating?"

I lifted my hand that held the two boxes of pizza. She facepalmed. She didn't notice it.

"Well let's just... get eating," Serene said as she walked over to the table and sat down.

I followed her after looking around a bit, then sat down as well and we began eating.

There was a long awkward pause.

Serene decided this was enough.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked me. I looked up at her. "You haven't really spoke much sense I got here, did something happen?" I didn't answer. "Cimi, you not telling me obviously signs that something's wrong." I stayed silent. "Cimitrea, you better tell me right now."

Okay not answering her still and she's getting serious.

Serene may insult me a lot. Man she would ask me what was wrong if I was crying, though she's never seen me cry before. She really cares about me. She denies it a lot but deep down I know she's saying 'Yes I do care you dummie'... that sounded way too cheesy. Wow. I am pathetic.

"Cimitrea, what ever happened please tell me! Gosh this is way more annoying than tripping over earlier today and finding an animated hat on the grownd!" She exclaimed.

Wait.

"What?" I looked at her.

"You heard me," She said, "Look."

She reached into her backpack, which I did NOT notice before, and pulled out a hat. A long one. It was brown, with a dark brown are the bottom of the hat. I instantly recognized it was no other than the one Chimbley sweep. It was animated, so yeah someone other than Karl was here too. But are there others?

"I found THIS," She pointed at the hat, "As soon as I got home and tripped over on it. It was on my driveway, and falling over hurt like h#&%."

"Which part?" I asked.

"The rocky part," She answered.

Owch. Her driveway, like mine, is a bunch of little rocks. Of coerce at her place the rocks stop eventually and turns into a smooth surface, still hurts like heck falling onto it though, it's still stone.

"No one was around to see it though," She told me, "I was happy about that. But what wasn't good was that I had to explain to my mother why I had scratches on my hands, elbows, and knees." She showed me the scratches, double ouch. "I told her that a rabbit came out of nowhere and made me trip over," She said.

Wow.

Serene looked at me, and took notice of my right wrist.

Remember when Karl grabbed it?

There's a bruise there now.

"Oh my gosh what the h# $ happened to your wrist?" She asked, grabbing it and looking at it.

I cleared my throat, "I uhhhh... well I kinda have something to tell you, too."

"What?" She looked up at me.

"Remember when I said that I was going to be mad at a certain someone?" I asked.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh," She looked confused, "What does that have to do with your wrist?"

"Errr... everything?" I said.

"Quite the joke and tell me already," She demanded.

"Fine, fine," I said, "Hey where ever you are, you can come out!"

I hear a door open my left... okay a bit farther than left but you know what I mean. Serene and I looked over. Karl was standing here. I looked at Serene. She still looked at Karl.

I waved my hand in front of her face, "Serene? Hellllllooooooooo?"

…...

"SERENE!"

"BAH! WHAT!?" She flailed, letting go of my wrist and looked surprised about my sudden yell. She still looked at Karl though.

I sighed.

"Did he do this to you?" Serene asked as she took my wrist again and held it up.

"Not purposely~" Karl said.

Serene glared at Karl.

Something I never though she would do, it was her mean glare too, and that really wasn't a good sign.

Karl smiled nervously.

I, again, sighed and said, "He's telling the truth."

She shot a look at me, "How do you know that?"

I looked back at her.

…...

"Okay fine," She said.

There was yet another long and awkward pause. I looked around. Perdi was standing in my doorway facepalming (or... would that be facepawing?). Pearl, who I will introduce later, was sitting on the counter and looking at us like we were stupid. Joe was still in her box.

I have to say something before I die for no reason.

"Sooooooooo... sense that's Chimbley's hat then he's around the area somewhere," I said, "Also maybe around your house."

"Already checked."

"What?"

"I already checked stupid deaf girl."

"You didn't see him?"

"Nope."

"Did you look in the piles of leaves you have there?"

"Yes I did. I even poked into it with my hiking stick."

"Did you try a gun~?"

Serene and I looked at Karl, who simply grinned wider and chuckled.

I want to throw or hit him with something SOOOOOO much... wait.

"Serene give me one of your flip-flops," I commanded.

"Why would you want-?"

"Just give me one of them," I said.

She shrugged and gave me one of the flip-flops.

"Karl, come here," I said. He didn't move for a minute. "Karl I said: Come here."

Just like Serene, he shrugged and walked over. Surely he isn't stupid... maybe I was wrong. He got to me and leaned down so that his face was level with mine.

His grin a bit wider, "What do you ne-"

He was interrupted with the sound of something hitting his left cheek... that would be the flip-flop I was holding.

That wiped that grin off his face.

...

Even if he didn't feel anything. Though when he did get smacked with it he motioned his face to the right. Possibly for effect. That's just a thing Karl does... and I'm not sure why.

He looked back at me and rubbed his cheek, acting like it hurt. Yeah, nice try Karl.

"What was that for?" He asked me.

"Don't get into conversations that doesn't have anything to do with you," I told him. I gave Serene her flip-flop, "Thank you."

She sat there for a minute,"... You're... Welcome?"

See looked at me after that and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

There was an other pause.

Then Serene burst out laughing.

"You... Smacked Karl with a... Flip-flop!" She said in between laughs, "Best. Sight. EVER!"

I actually started laughing myself.

Karl's eye twitched.

Okay... fun is over.

I made Serene stop laughing, we talked more about where Chimbley might be. I told her to just keep the hat with her. I also told her that if she finds him to bring him here. She sadly agreed to this (I think she wanted to keep Chimbley and hid him in the basement... though if I her and if I had a basement I would do the same thing. If this didn't mean that something wrong was going on.).

And now she was about to leave, before she did though she looked over at Karl.

"Karl," She said, and didn't give him time to answer, "If you kill her I swear I will hunt you down, rope-... no... chain to to the back of my Doom Bug, find the nearest cliff, and hang you there."

Karl actually looked scared by what she said. I had to stop myself from laughing at this.

Serene then looked at me, "And you. Don't let yourself get killed by him or else I will sing on top of your grave."

I thought for a moment.

"You're voice isn't bad, stupid," I told her.

"Yes it is, now shut up," She gave me her usual glare. "Also if anything happens or new comes up then call me... and don't give Karl my phone number, the last thing I want is to wake up in the middle of the night with Karl calling me and asking me stupid questions just to annoy me."

"But he wouldn't-"

"Shut up, yes he would," She interrupted.

I sighed, "Fine... anyway You do the same."

"I don't think Karl would really need to know your phone number sense-"

"D #$it Serene, I meant call me if anyone else that's a cartoon shows up," I said, facepalmed.

"Oh... okay," She said, and walked out of the door, and finally leaving the house.

Okay, what should I do now? And why is Karl being so quiet? I looked at Karl, who was staring at the door, and waved my hand in front of his face.

There was another moment of silence.

"Your friend is... strange," He said, finally.

"Welcome to reality," I told him as I walked off.

What time was it?

I looked at the clock, it was 9:30 P.M.

And I'm tired. Why am I tired? Maybe because of the crap I got into today. I rubbed my eyes.

"Wouldn't someone like you settle with a more sane friend?" Karl asked me.

What? So he's calling Serene insane? I wouldn't say that. I think of her as a vary random person who loves threatening people sometimes.

"Oh she's sane," I told him, "But she's not normal... heck I'm not normal. Normal is boring."

"I guess I can agree with that," He said as he went over and sat on the couch.

"So what are you planning on doing tonight?" I asked him.

"Beg your pardon?" He looked over at me.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes again, "I said: What are you planning on doing tonight?"

"Why would you ask that?" He asked.

I yawned, then said, "Well I'm obviously tired... thanks to you. And I really need to sleep."

He looked at me, "Well when I first saw you you seemed to handle that just fine~"

Siiiigggghhhhhhh. I guess he doesn't know one thing. I've actually had trouble sleeping for the last week. I've been getting these nightmares that keep me up. Now normally a nightmare wouldn't really bother me, it's just a bad dream. But these nightmares were different, they looked and felt real. They scare me to death. What the nightmares were about... I don't even want to say. Anyway because of them I've been really tired, I nearly failed a school test because of it...

Though now that I think about it... didn't Karl say that he appeared about a week ago? That's about when my nightmares started. I have a feeling that maybe Karl appearing here, and the nightmares are somehow connected. I could be wrong though.

"Look, I'm just going to get to bed," I told him, "Please don't bother me while I'm asleep."

"Fine, sense you asked nicely~" He said.

Even though I know that he might be lying, I thanked him and got into my loft-bed. I can brush my teeth in the morning, I'm too tired to really do anything at the moment.

Though as I got into bed, I couldn't help but feel scared. Maybe it was just me.

I only wish that I were right.

* * *

**Look at that. I finally Decided to post the 5th chapter here. Do I get a prize? Possibly not.  
This one is rather long. Hope you guys like it.  
I accept both good and bad reviews. If you see anything wrong then tell me please.  
Now excuse me as I figure out how to flipping write the 6th chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares and Dust

**Blargh I finally got this chapter done. Even though I have vary few people reading it here.  
Anyway let's continue on with the story.**

* * *

I feel asleep rather quickly, and almost immediately dreaming... or... having a nightmare.

I was standing in a weird place, or should I say floating? There was no floor, and it was dark. Have I ever mentioned that I was afraid of the dark? Well now I have. I have a nightlight (which glows blue) to keep me from being scared. Unless someone is with me, then I'm not really afraid. Anyway back to the nightmare.

The reason why I know it's a nightmare because One: The dark, I just mentioned to you why. Two: If it was a dream I would be running around having an adventure or something. Three: That same Freaking smoke dog was there. That's right I said smoke dog. And you know what that means?

"AhHhHh, ChIlD~" He said, sounding like six maybe seven voices all together.

That be The Wolf. Gosh I've always wondered why I was having nightmares about this thing. And now I'm not sure if this is all in my mind after I met Karl. Maybe this is really him? I could be wrong. Wolf doesn't have any power like that... that I know of.

I tried to say something but finding out that I was unable to. This is a dream, I should be able to control whether I can talk or not. Then again this has happened all the other times. Again thinking more and more that this isn't something my mind is making up.

"YoU aRe An InTeResTiNg OnE, cHiLd," He spoke again, looking me over.

I felt uncomfortable, I tried moving. No luck. The over-sized mutt chuckled. Making me fear for my dream life. He came in front of me, grinning like an idiot, and I wanted to call him one. I wouldn't say that out loud to him though. Not that I can, but if I could I know for sure that he would throw me into a wall.

He grabbed me, bringing me closer to his face. My scared face was amusing him. He chuckled once again.

He pointed a sharp finger at my left arm. I've had enough nightmares to know where this was going. My eyes widen with fear as he put pressure on my arm, slowly torturing me with pain that felt so real. It wasn't till a moment or two before I realized that tears where falling from my face from the pain. He stopped doing that after an other moment and wrapped his whole hand around the same arm arm.

'Oh my gosh' I though as I stared at him, 'i-is he going to-'

The last thing in the nightmare I remember is a surging pain coming from my arm.

I gasped as I sat up.

'Wait... I'm sitting up?' I asked myself in thought.

Good that means that it was all just a dream. But my left arm hurt like heck. I looked at my arm, it was still there. And it wasn't bleeding, so that's good.

I looked at my clock.

5:15 A.M.

…...

F*** my life. It's too darn early.

But I don't want to be back to sleep. Fuuuuuuuuuuuu-

"Fine," I said out loud and crawled over to the other side of my bed where the ladder was.

I realized that I wasn't wearing pants as soon as I was on the ground. Frick... again, it must have been hot last night and my body decided to take them off. It does that. I'm sure it's normal. However I am wearing a really long shirt, it was my mom's, she gave it to me last year. I mostly use it for sleeping. It's a plain white shirt. Just like most of my other shirts... Odd, I don't remember changing into a long shirt last night though.

…...

Anyway the point was, I was lazy and I didn't want to put pants on. And the upside was that the shirt covered my most important parts, so one point for me.

I walked out of the room. Finding Karl feeding the dog for... some odd reason. But I didn't even want to talk to him right now. He waved at me and smiled, but I walked past him. He gave a confused look. His smile turning into a frown, the same face he made the other night at me when I hit him with that flip-flop.

I got myself cereal. I didn't talk to him, I didn't even look at him while I was eating.

…...

He's staring at me is he? I don't even want to know.

I heard the dog whimper.

"That's what I want to know," Karl said.

Wait... he can understand other animals?... I'll talk to him about that later.

"Did you, as humans say, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked me.

I finally looked at him. My 'I am tired and I don't want to talk to you right now' face was vary clear to Karl. He chuckled nervously. I looked back down at my food and ate a bit more and looked back up.

Where the frick is Karl? Did he just decide that I didn't want to talk to him even after my obvious glares? That still doesn't say where he went.

"Where the frick did he-?"

"What is you're problem today~?"

"HOLY MOTHERGLUBBING S***!"

I flailed as I turned around, seeing Karl who, as of a few seconds ago, popped up behind me and put his hands of my shoulders, scaring the living heck out of me. Karl was standing there. Grinning and looking at me, he also looked confused by what I said. I just looked at him for what seemed like a few minutes, then I glared.

"What?" He asked, frowning a bit, "Are you mad at me?"

I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't be mad at him. First off if I died Karl would be hanging off a cliff and Serene would sing on top of my grave. Second I'm doing this for no reason. Having the, sort of, same nightmare as before, and then taking my ignoring rudeness out on Karl isn't that smart.

I put my face in my hands, "Sorry Karl I just... I'm not thinking that well today."

"No need to be rude about it," Karl told me, still frowning a bit.

"I know, I know," I said.

Karl smiled again and said, "Well it's alright, I'm sure you'll be better after you wake up a bit more~"

Is Karl really saying that? Or am I dreaming still? I'm going to assume that I am, but then again I could be wrong. I didn't feel like finding out right now.

As I finished my breakfast, there was a sudden thud from my brothers' room. Did an other stupid bird get into the old chimney again? I got up and walked over to the boys room. Slowly walking in.

Before you ask, yes. There is a chimney in my brother's room. In fact the size it is now, use to be smaller before my family got it. The living room we have now was an addition from the guy who owned it before us. My brothers' and my parents' room use to be a living room and something else. They are now bed-rooms. And sense the guy didn't have to money, he left the darn chimney there and built a wall in front of it. There are a lot of other houses like ours that had this same thing happen, but that doesn't make me feel any better about the house. I still love it though.

Anyway back to the chimney. A lot of times before a bird would somehow fall into the chimney and stay there until it actually remembers how to fly. Sometimes me and my brothers would have to get it out of there ourselves because it's broken it's wing and it takes us five hours to realize that. I guess we'll wait for it too fly away, or maybe I'll have to go out there and get it out myself. Man life sucks at my house sometimes... And my brothers' room is cold... meh.

There was a banging on the wall. The bird's trying to fly out already? That's a new record.

Wait... that's not the usual sound of feathers hitting the wall. Plus I don't hear flapping.

My gosh that's wood hitting wood. My eyes widened as I looked at the wall.

A voice then came from the wall, "Oo da bloody 'ell would put a wall in front of a chimney!?"

Oh my singing Serene, that was a British accent. Not only that but he sounded a lot like...

"'DIS IS STUPID!" The British voice came again. The banging was louder.

I was as quiet as a mouse.

Karl was giving a strange look at the wall from the kitchen, just as quiet as I was.

One more thing about that wall. It's connected to something my brothers made. You know, if I got stuck in the chimney, they where able to open it from down here so that we don't have to worry about braking another net-poll trying to get me back up. I was stuck in there for three hours. It has two pieces of wood so that it doesn't sound like meddle when you hit it (Don't want to wake up the neighbors... which happened before we added the wood to it).

Anyway the device.

I looked around in the room for the remote thingy. I can't remember what my little brother called it, but it is a remote. I've used it before trying to get my cat, Joe out of there.

I finally found it, and pressed the pink button on it (Because red is to mainstream for buttons, so my little brother chose pink), and the wall slid open.

A dirty boy stumbled pass me onto the floor face first.

That reminded me of what Karl did to me the other day. Shoving my face into the door when we got here. My face is starting to hurt again a little bit. I'm glad even more so than I was when I hit him with the flip-flop last night. Payback, without even realizing it, is sweet.

The boy got up and rubbed his face, "Wot da bloody-?"

Still slightly rubbing the pain off, he turned around and looked at me (Luckily he didn't see Karl, as his eyes were closed when he rubbed his face from the pain). Unable to finish his sentence. I just looked at the button and pressed it again, closing the wall.

The boy looked at the wall, then at me, back at the wall, then me again.

"Wot... da... 'ELL WAS 'DAT!?" He yelled.

I just looked at him. He was wearing a lot of brown. Brown jacket, brown tie, brown pants, brown shoes, brownish socks. Heck his hair and eyes were also brown. He was also holding a broom of the color, you guessed it, brown. Woopty-Freaking-Do.

So I'm guessing that this is Chimbley... Without his hat, of course. Serene has it.

"Errrrrr, a wall that can open and close," I told him.

"Why is it in front of da chimney!?" The angry boy asked.

"Because the person who lived here before me put it there?" I said.

He started ranting. I don't even remember what he said because I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was more focused on the fact that he was missing his hat.

I remembered that I wasn't wearing pants as his rant went on. I started walking past him.

"'Ey I'm not done talkin' yet!" Chimbley yelled.

I looked around and glared at him, "and I need pants so can you shut that ranty mouth for a minute?"

I ignored the fact that I just told him that I wasn't wearing pants, and I walked into my room. I changed while I was in there. I put a short, baggy, white sleeved shirt on that stops below my hips, some loose jeans, and I put on my shoes. I brushed my hair, assuming that it looks like an ugly rat's nest since I didn't put it up last night. While I was in my room I couldn't help but silently squee about the fact that Chimbley was in my house.

After that I heard yelling.

"DA 'ELL!?" The British boy yelled.

I'm now assuming that he just walked out of the boys room and that he saw Karl.

"Why hello there little boy~!" Karl said.

I creaked my door open, and looked out into the dinning room.

Of course opening the door made a noise, so Chimbley and Karl looked at me.

There was a moment of silence.

…...

"'dis... guy broke inte yer house," Chimbley said.

I sighed, "No he didn't, but you did."

"'ow would I if-?"

"You fell down my chimney trying to get in my house you jackwagon," I said as I walked out of my room and into the dinning room, "That counts."

Chimbley looked like he was about to rant again, but decided against it.

More silence.

Man a lot's of silence lately, maybe it's because of stuff that just happens. Maybe not. I don't know man.

Luckily Chimbley came up with a question to brake it.

"Wait so ya let 'im in?" He asked, " DO ya know 'dat 'e can-?"

"Yes I do know what he can do to me," I interrupted him yet again, "I doubt he will though."

"Why?"

"Because my friend threatened him," I told him, "She also threatened me."

…...

"Karl stop looking at the kitchen knife," I commanded as I looked at him.

He was looking at the kitchen knives. This scared Chimbley a bit and he went to run out the door. I grabbed him before he could do that, no way that I'm risking this boy getting seen and sent to an orphanage. Other wise Serene would adopt him, lock him in her basement, and torture him for the rest of his life (And I mean her squeeing her head off all the time and having Chimbley listen to it)

Back to Karl knifey-ness.

He didn't stop looking at the knife.

"Karl if you're thinking about killing Chimbley then stop now." He still looked at the knife. "I wont help you if you kill him." He looked at me for a split second then he looked back at the knife.

…...

"You know I think my friend will still make you hang off a cliff if you kill him," I told him.

Karl looked back at me with wide eyes.

If Serene was here she would have grinned at the fact that she's actually scaring Karl... heck I think it was scaring Chimbley now. It doesn't scare me though. I'm not the one that's afraid of heights. Plus I don't think she'd ever do that to me... scratch that she would possibly do that.

Chimbley opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted but a really loud meow, followed by a lot more, from Joe.

"Wot da bloldy 'ell?" Chimbley looked in the direction the meow came from.

"Joe seems to be making a big fuss~" Karl said.

I looked at him, "I don't even want to know how you know her name."

"She told me~" He answered, ignoring me.

I sighed.

"She seems to want you in there Cimi," Karl told me.

"Why would she want my-"

There was a sudden higher pitched meow... and it wasn't from Joe.

Why do I have a sudden 'Oh Cimi your stupid!' feeling?

…...

Oh...

"CRAP!" I yelled as I ran into my room, knocking Chimbley over into a wall in the processes, because he was in my way.

Yep I was thinking right.

Joe's finally having kittens.

Did it have to be now though?

When I got there she was licking, what appeared to be, a white one off as I knelled down next to the box.

"WOT DA 'ELL WAS DAT FOR!?" Chimbley yelled as he appeared in the doorway.

I looked over at him and shushed him. He gave me an angry/confused look. He walked into the room, looking over my shoulder. He soon gave an annoyed look.

"Yer worryed 'bout a stupid cat!?" Chimbley exclamed, I again looked at him.

I whispered back to him, "Hey this 'stupid' cat is giving birth to kittens! And if you yell I'm sure Joe would be happy to attack you after she's done giving birth, and nursing the little cherry munchers."

Chimbley now gave me a weird look at what I called kittens. 'Cherry munchers'... I named kittens that because once their old enough I'm going to feed them cherries (I've done so with Joe once when she appeared at the back door and wouldn't leave. I gave her cherries every chance I got. It was fun. And that was only about a year ago).

Karl, who was now curious, walked into the room. "What's going on~?" He, somehow, managed to say in a quiet tone.

I didn't want to give him an answer and pointed out the door, "Get out. Joe will freak out over the amount of people here, and possibly start acting hostile around us sense she can't really move her kittens anywhere in here. And I don't want that." I looked at Chimbley for a moment, "And I'm sorry Chimbley, but you where kind of in the way, and I didn't have time to get you to move because you would ask me why and it would turn into a foolish rant. And before anything about why I needed to get to my cat was because she doesn't like being alone for this, she's always been near me when I'm home, until just recently where she had to stay in her box." I took a breather.

Chimbley, ignoring the fact that I knew his name, was in mind-blown mode now. He looked at me with a surprised face.

Gosh darn it he doesn't look right without that darn hat.

That's it I'm calling Serene.

I reached for a phone that was close to Joe's litter-box (Which is needed till she's done taking care of her kittens) and put in her phone number.

It rang for minute.

"Hello you have reached Serene's cell phone."

Wait what?

Oh...

Sigh.

Why Serene? Why do this? It's just me. Though... it's not her fault that she sometimes forgets too look at who's calling. She's even trying to make it sound like it's her voice mail... thing. But it really isn't.

"If you are my sister, Marlean then stop calling me, your in the other FREAKING ROOM AND COME GET ME IF YOU NEED ME!"

I pulled my ear away from the phone for a moment then put it back. Darn it Serene I don't have time for this.

"If your my dad then you stop calling me as well, if you want a burger get it yourself."

I'm going to freaking yell at her.

"If your some weird guy that somehow got my phone number then no. I already hate you so stop trying to get me to be your blind date because that's just stupid."

…... Okay she had a good point there.

"If your Cimi then why haven't you said anything yet? You're making me look like a freaking psycho you dummy."

"I was just waiting for you to finish," I said, "By the way good point on the last one."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hated talking on a phone?" She asked.

"Yes... yes you have," I replied, "Now if you don't mind I need you to bring that hat over."

"What hat?"

"Chimbley's hat."

"I have his hat?"

I facepalmed, "Yes you have his hat."

"I know that stupid I'm just messing with you."

"I hate you."

"Oh I hate you too sweety."

"Can you just bring the freaking hat over?"

"Bring Chimbley here then."

"I didn't even tell you he was here yet."

"Hey, you want the hat, I assumed that dust bunny is there already."

"Well I can't bring him over."

"Why not?"

"One: because you will lock him in your basement and Two: Kittens."

"Kittens? I know you like cats and all but you need to stop just letting cats stay at your house."

"No... Joe's having Kittens."

"Wait what?"

"She just had her second kitten." (Which was also a white furred one after Joe cleaned it off)

"I want to see kittens."

"Then get your butt over here."

"Okay fine let me find the hat."

After that she hung up.

Sigh. Serene you singing, statue hanging, random friend. I will never understand you.

What the frick does that have to do with the situation at hand? I have no idea, I just felt like saying something random.

"Okay, now we have to wait," I said.

"For wot?" Chimbley asked me.

"My friend to get here,"I told him, "She'll be here in 15 minutes or so."

He gave me a look that I somehow can't describe, "Why is she, who eva 'dis girl is, comin' 'ere?"

"Well first off: She wants to see the kittens," I told him as I looked at Joe, who was having her third kitten, also white furred, with a half, slightly pink , left ear, "And she has your hat."

His look got even more indescribable, other than the fact that his eyebrows where frowning a lot more, looking as if he'll yell, but decided against it. Knowing well that I'll tell him to be quiet, so he said in a hushed, angry tone, "Why da 'ell does she 'ave my 'at!?"

"She'll tell you why," I said.

"She betta," He grummbed.

"She will," I told him.

He finally got out of the room, just as Joe had another kitten, a gray one.

After that she stopped having kittens. SO I'm guessing four is all she'll have.

(Chimbley's P.O.V)

Well 'dis is just great. Now I'm stuck in some girl's 'ouse with 'dat murderer. Wot da bloody 'ell did I get myself inte?

I don't like 'dis, bein' in a 'ouse with 'dat guy and a girl I don't know. Though somethin' tells me 'dat she doesn't like it much either, at least with stone bonkers in 'ere. I guess we both feel uncomfortable with 'im. Still 'dat doesn't mean I'm gonna trust anyone.

I walked around the 'ouse for a bit, avoidin' stoney brain and da girl as much as possible.

I might as well start thinkin about 'ow I got 'ere. There's nothing else betta te do.

**(Flash Back)**

"Bloody 'ell my gut still 'urts!" I yelled as I walked around Title. I 'aven't seen anyone after wot 'appened. In fact 'dat was about a week ago, and yet it still 'urts. 'Day might 'ave been 'iding or somethin'. I don't know an' I don't really care. I just want my gut te stop screamin' at me.

I slowly made it inte an ally way. It was betta than 'avin' to be in da open. I'm not gonna take my chances in 'dis unbelievably quiet open place.

I sat down in da darkest spot of da ally, holdin' my stomach.

"'dat stupid guy must've internally bruised somefing," I said, "As well as da outside."

I looked around. Not only was my stomach bruised, but I was also hungry. Really bad mix.

"Bloody 'ell," I cursed.

Just 'den a light came from da buildin' I was sittin' against. It made me jump a bit, but I soon calmed down. Anyway instead of runnin' away I decided te check out wot was goin' on.

I found a door close te where I was sittin', and slowly approached it. Of course I was froightened, but 'ey, it's not da first toime I was. I opened da door, only meeting a vary bloindin' loight. I put my 'at in front of my face. Looking at da center of da loight, I saw a box of some kind. But with all da loight I couldn't see it well, so details weren't visible, not 'dat I cared or anythin'. I turned around te leave, one problem though...

WHERE DA 'ELL DID DA DOOR GO!?

In fact where did da whole room go? I was standin' in a vary white void like fing. And da box fing was gone. I don't remember anythin' after 'dat. I fink I moight 'ave passed out or somethin' because I suddeny woke up in a trash bin.

Of all da places I could 'ave woken up, it 'AD te be a trash bin didn't it?

**(Flash Back End)**

After 'dat I got out and looked for food, got vary little though. I've been 'ere for a little over a week. 'Den I found dis house decided te sneek in, find foo, and go. But appearently 'dere was a freaking wall in front of da chimney. 'Oo'even does 'dat? Not only 'dat but 'dat stone psycho is 'ere too!

But anyway 'dat leads te where I am now. In 'dis house, with a girl and that stone guy.

'Dis will not end well.


End file.
